


Dark Dust in the Corners of His Eyes

by dimplelegacy



Series: The Dark Corner of the Universe [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dreams, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sequel, shiro's pov, the rating will go up later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimplelegacy/pseuds/dimplelegacy
Summary: Shiro doesn't know who he is and he doesn't know much about the universe around him either. His only guiding light towards any familiarity, comfort and purpose, is Keith. If only Keith's light wouldn't burn out because Shiro isn't sure if he can hold them both above the darkness.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: The Dark Corner of the Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/833085
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Dark Dust in the Corners of His Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> If you're still reading, thank you. A lot <3

Despite the lack of memories of his past, Shiro has a feeling he never dreamed much, or maybe his dreams were simply boring.

Boring compared to the dreams he had now.

He dreamed of pain and joys of the dark nature. The pain wasn't the kind of pain he could feel when bleeding or so but it made him feel like one electric nerve, attached to something bigger and not quite fitting as a piece. The joy came from something he didn't dare to name, a source of his beginning and his identity just out of reach and it scared him because he was sure it was something his brain didn't want to reveal to him. And yet, it's exciting to be so close to something that was clearly important to him, his purpose, his path.

That night, when he wakes up in Keith's modest bed, he feels like he's a bit closer to it, and instead of doubt, he feels grounded. He's almost certain it's because of Keith though he can't find a reason for it; it isn't easy to explain to even himself.

Shiro turns his head, groaning softly at the tension on the side of his neck, and looks for Keith with his eyes and his fingers. He finds the space beside him empty and it takes a moment for him to get used to the darkness of the room before he spots Keith sitting on the floor. His back is against the bed's frame and Shiro secretly adores him even more than before when his ears move, turning towards Shiro, listening to his movements.

"Don't," Keith's raspy voice makes Shiro stop in his tracks. His hand is reached out to touch Keith's shoulder, an intention Keith must have sensed.

Shiro feels disappointment and uncertainty settle in his chest.

"Keith?"

"I- I just need a second, okay."

Shiro pulls his hand back and carefully settles back into the bed.

"Are you okay?"

"Gimme a second," Keith's voice is tiny, a complete opposite from the boy who kissed Shiro with so much determination only a couple of hours ago.

Keith is an enigma. So much so that sometimes he feels more like a mythical creature instead of a person who seems to understand Shiro better than anyone.

Or maybe he doesn't. After all, how would Shiro know since he doesn't remember anyone else he has met?

"I will. Anything you need," Shiro tries his best to be understanding and comforting because that's all Keith has been for him but his words seem to only make Keith feel worse — he visibly winces, then stands up, without even glancing behind him.

He doesn't say a word as he walks out of the room. Shiro recognizes the sound of the bathroom door opening, then swiftly closing.

He blinks in the dark and wonders if he's just bad at this or possibly un-trustworthy in Keith's eyes. Or if Keith's too used to hiding when he's hurting.

He suddenly sees an image of himself, grasping his own shoulder and swearing with tears in his eyes. It's not quite a vision as much as it is a feeling with visuality. It only lasts for a few seconds but it's enough to make his head hurt. He can't help but sink into the pillow, press his face against the soft cotton as he waits for the drilling pain to pass.

He should go after Keith, tell him that he's not alone. Maybe wait for him in the hallway so he can wrap his arms around him as soon as he comes out from the bathroom. But the pain is insistent and it only gets worse as he realizes that once again he can only look after himself and no one else, especially Keith.

_Once again?_

He stays there, trying to not move and irritate his head more until his eyelids grow heavy. He only realizes that he fell asleep when he feels Keith stroke his forehead gently, his warm body pressed against Shiro's back.

"..eith?" Shiro wishes his voice didn't reveal his weak state.

"I'm here. Try to sleep a bit more."

Shiro swallows. The headache is gone for now but it has left a sense of nausea behind. "Keith," Shiro says.

When Keith gives him a calm smile, Shiro feels so, so safe. If only Keith would feel the same with him.

"Sleep, Shiro."

He does and this time, he only dreams of Keith.


End file.
